


*Insert Twin Pun Here*

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [26]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, Funny, M/M, Mpreg, Twins, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: A sort of silly frerard mpreg, loosely based on the Full House episode "Double Trouble"





	*Insert Twin Pun Here*

“Honey, I’m home!”

Frank hurried up the stairs, backpack on and carrying his other bag in one hand and his guitar case in the other. He’d just gotten off his summer tour, and he couldn’t wait to go back to G and show him all the cool he got. There were so many stories to share, pictures to go through, presents he bought. Plus, G was almost five months pregnant by now. This was gonna be awesome!

Frank walked into the bedroom, turning the light on dimly. 

“Hey, G, are you up?”

“Frank?” Gerard’s voice came from behind their bathroom door. “Hold on, I’ll be right out.”

Frank set his things down, arms ready to hug Gerard tight as the door opened. Gerard came out, and…well, yeah, there was definitely a prominent baby bump peeking out from under his silky, green robe. Gerard looked a little tired, but he was still smiling broadly as Frank took him into his arms, giving him a squeeze and a kiss.

“I missed you so much,” Gerard said softly into Frank’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, darling.” Frank pulled back, smiling down at Gerard and putting a hand on his bump. “My, you’ve grown.”

“I know, right?” Gerard agreed. “I just woke up one morning and my feet were gone.”

“Oh dear.” Frank chuckled softly. “Well don’t worry about a thing, love, now super dad’s home and ready to assist.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek. “Now you get cleaned up and come to bed. I’ve been very cuddled deprived all this time.”

“You got it, sweet cheeks.” Frank shrugged his jacket off, grabbing some pjs from the dresser and going to have a quick shower.

Gerard shuffled back to the bed, laying down and smoothing his hand over his bump. He was really glad to have Frank home now. Frank had hardly wanted to leave on tour, having found out that Gerard was pregnant just before, but Gerard insisted he pursue his dream. What would he miss anyway? Morning sickness, mood swings, soreness? He could enjoy all that now, with the addition of all the cool stuff, like kicks and doctor visits.

That was their plans for tomorrow. Frank was going with Gerard to the doctor’s office to see the baby for the first time. Gerard hadn’t gotten an ultrasound done yet, partly because he was waiting for Frank and partly because he’d been trying to find a good OB/GYN. Now they were all set, going to attend this great milestone together. They didn’t know it, but there were in for a big surprise…well, two little surprises.

At the office the next day, Gerard sat on the table while they waited for the results of the scan. They hadn’t wanted to look, just in case they might see something telling. Gerard had insisted that they keep the gender a surprise until the baby was born, so they’d asked the doctor to just give them the photos, photos that wouldn’t show anything too revealing. Now they were just waiting for the images to print.

“I bet they have your eyes already,” Frank cooed, rubbing Gerard’s belly softly.

“They certainly have your energy,” Gerard replied with a little giggle as he felt a kick.   
“That’s my guy,” Frank said proudly.

“Or girl,” Gerard corrected gently. “We can’t just assume.”

“C'mon, those are man kicks,” Frank insisted. 

“Ooh, stereotyping.” Gerard poked him gently. “You cut that out right now, mister.”

“Right…sorry.” Frank looked up when the doctor came back in, smiling. “So everything’s good, right?”

“Yes sirs.” The doctor walked over, holding the little pictures. “Now we understand you didn’t want to know the gender-”

“He didn’t want to know the gender.” Frank crossed his arms. 

“I think it should be a surprise,” Gerard reasoned.

“I think we should know to narrow the names down,” Frank retorted.

“Anyways…” The doctor cleared his throat. “You’ll be glad to know you’ve got two very healthy babies in there.”  
“See Frank? That’s what’s important, I-…wait, babies?” Gerard blinked and looked at the doctor.

“Yeah, babies…do you have someone else’s picture there?” Frank peeked over at the image, eyes widening.

“No, you heard me correctly, you’re having twins.” The doctor smiled and handed them the pictures in the little spotted envelope. “See? There’s one little body…and there’s the other.”

“Aw Frankie, look, they’re already cuddling.” Gerard was passed surprise already and loving the idea.

“Yeah…cuddling…twins…” 

It took about three more seconds for Frank to completely black out, hitting the clinic floor with a thud.

***

Frank sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor between his feet. Once he’d woken up and made his way home (it’d been a few hours) he’d made Gerard some food and headed upstairs to think (or unpack, as he’d told Gerard). Frank was trying to process it all. It was scary enough becoming the father of one baby. and now he was having two? How was he gonna do this?

“Frank honey?”

Frank looked up. Gerard was in the doorway, hand on his bump and looking worried. Frank forced a little smile for his husband’s sake. 

“What’s up, love? You need anything?”

“I thought you were unpacking,” Gerard said, starting to walk over.

“Oh…uh…well, I am unpacking, uh…unpacking my thoughts.” Frank knew it sounded dumb, but he was trying. “Yeah…uh, been a while since I’ve been here, and…yeah.”

“Frank, c'mon.” Gerard sat beside him carefully. “I know when something’s bugging you. Just tell me.”

“No, G…” Frank sighed softly. “I just…I don’t want to make you upset.”

“Frank, we’re in this together, for better or worse.” Gerard held his hand. “We’re a team. We need to communicate and get through things. Please, I won’t be upset, Frank. I need to know what’s wrong.”

“Okay…” Frank took a deep breath. “I…I’m scared to have twins.”

“…that’s it?” Gerard was relieved. “I thought it was something much worse than that.”

“What do you mean worse?” Frank shook his head. “I’m scared of my own kids, my tiny little babies living inside of you.” 

“I am too,” Gerard assured him. “I’m terrified, Frank. I gotta carry these babies, give birth to them, and that’s just the beginning. I know I can do it, though, because it’s not just me…I have you.”

“Yeah…and I have you too.” It was a simple thing to repeat, but Frank sort of needed to affirm it to himself. “We have each other.”

“We’re gonna get through this, and be amazing parents,” Gerard added, putting Frank’s hand on his bump and holding them in place. 

“Yeah…you always know just what to say.” Frank smiled right at Gerard again. 

“It’s one of the reasons we’re so perfect to each other.” Gerard put their foreheads together.

“I love you so much, G,” Frank gushed. “You and our babies too.”

“We love you right back, daddy,” Gerard replied sweetly, leaning in all the way to give him a gentle kiss. “Now c'mon, mommy wants to finish his shows, and he needs more cuddles.”

Frank grinned and stood up, scooping Gerard into his arms. 

“You got it, ma.”


End file.
